


Soothe

by HBingo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tea, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBingo/pseuds/HBingo
Summary: Sherlock always handles the closing of cases one of two ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaltwaterWine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltwaterWine/gifts).



Sherlock always handles the closing of cases one of two ways.

Sometimes Sherlock can ride the residual high of a completed investigation for days or even weeks - victory can leave him with frighteningly manic tendencies, that tend to descend towards megalomania. Other times, if a puzzle is too easily solved it can cause him to be even more irritable and insufferably prone to tantrum than if he had simply never encountered it to begin with - looming back clouds of depression cover him and he wraps himself in shrouds of isolation. In both cases it is implied, but never stated, that he believes beyond a shadow of a doubt that he is the only one who could have seen the answer - one manifestation due to his overwhelming brilliance, the other due to the irreparable idiocy of every other person involved.

Both of those reactions leave John feeling disconcerted. He always wholeheartedly rejects the the idea that Sherlock is indestructible, no matter how many times his dear Consulting Detective would espouse it to be true. He has seen Sherlock fail, seen him fall, knows that he is a human man, no matter his amazing abilities. He is also critical of the concept that Lestrade and the rest of the Yard are bumbling morons. Well, maybe Anderson, but that's less to do with his level of intelligence and more to do with him being a giant tit. And okay, maybe Donovan can piss off too. Actually... perhaps John's more amenable to entertain the latter conclusion than he thought. But still. They're the police and they know what they're doing most of the time, he's sure.

At any rate, John knows neither coping mechanism is healthy. In fact, they're rather annoying, really. So he's decided it's time for a change of pace. Which is why when Sherlock comes bursting into the flat looking like a whirlwind, shouting about mapping algorithms and different types of squirrel fur, John has the his plan ready. He pulls a still emoting Sherlock towards the couch and then sits down with him. John then leaves him there to fetch the mugs of tea he's made up in the kitchen. Amazingly enough, Sherlock reaches out to accept the drink and has it halfway to his mouth before John insinuates into his lap. Sherlock looks a bit like a statue, except for the rapid blinking his eyes are doing. John takes a sip of his own tea before looking up at Sherlock. "That sounds neat. I'm kind of tired after the clinic today though, so maybe you could explain it after we wind down with some crap telly first?"

Sherlock seems to snap out of his frozen state quickly at that. "Yes, John. Of course." He says quickly. He hastily shoves his cup onto the coffee table and wraps both of his arms around John, maneuvering himself closer. "Whatever you want to watch is fine."

John smiles to himself as he grabs the remote and flips on the television and through a few channels before choosing one at random. When he's finally settled, he takes another swallow of his tea and sighs contentedly at the comfortable silence. Sherlock's not swinging from the rafters or more moping over hazardous chemicals. Instead he seems focused on smoothing over and cataloging the grooves on John's left palm with his fingertips, like they're the most fascinating thing he's ever seen. John idly wonders if Sherlock would know how to do palmistry or if that wasn't something worth knowing. John isn't sure, as Sherlock priorities on knowing things is obviously been proven flawed before.

John's drifted off into his own thinking enough that when he feels Sherlock start licking the nape of his neck, he squeaks in surprise. It's soft, warm and intent in a way the sends a faint shiver down John's spine, before he feels Sherlock's teeth graze his ear. If the interest John feels growing against his backside is any indication, cases are currently the farthest thing from Sherlock's mind right now.

As John turns himself around to press his lips to Sherlock's, he decides that he counts this diversion as a definite win. For both of them.

When Sherlock slides his tongue into John's mouth, the kiss tastes like victory, sweat and Twinings. Sherlock makes a deep hum of approval, as John chuckles.

***

John finds it's harder some days to distract Sherlock than others.

Some days, even if he threw himself at Sherlock naked and covered in chocolate, the detective wouldn't take the time to notice or care. John doesn't even pretend that it doesn't severely dent his ego, but he can't fault Sherlock for it. It's just how he is when he's in his wherever he goes inside himself occasionally and there's nothing that can pull him out into the real world - when he's digging though cold cases like the needy addict he is or morosely screeching his violin at three in the morning, with bloodshot eyes and a scowl that could freeze the Thames solid.

However, for each of those days, there's it's inverse, where just a glance from John has Sherlock sticking to him like a limpet or coming at him like a ravenous beast. Those more than make up for the others, John thinks. Maybe not all of Sherlock's faults are eclipsed, but John has always been a accommodating and understanding person. Most of the time. Unless Sherlock is really being an ass. It's for the times he's not that John is sure that he's more than willing to keep being a help during cases and a hindrance afterwards. Especially when the rewards are so amazing.

If John gets to keep Sherlock from frying his own brain out while reaping some benefits of his own in return, what's the harm? Particularly since Sherlock enjoyed some benefits of his own. Frequently and vigorously. It probably helped that they were crazy about each other. Even if they didn't say as much.

After all, that might have distracted from the distractions.


End file.
